


Adrenaline rush.

by AliTheHierophant



Series: Elisa and Xarrus [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr x Human, F/M, NSFW, Other, dubcon, implicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: Perhaps her favorite part of her job was the adrenaline.





	Adrenaline rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this work is just in the interest of appeasing my inner thoughts about this particular concept. There's a lot of sex. So you've been warned. No spoilers tho, yay!

Perhaps her favorite part of her job was the adrenaline.  
Granted, the pay was always good, but nothing appealed more to her than the sheer adrenaline rushes that came from the jobs she took. She had a rule; if it didn’t make her tremble with excitement, fear, or both, it wasn’t worth doing.  
For that, she was only hired for the most complicated, dangerous jobs within the Priory.  
Why didn’t you pick the Vigil?, was the question she heard the most. She would always shrug dismissively. “It doesn’t have enough secrets for me to uncover.”  
What about the Order? Was the follow-up. Another shrug, an eye roll. “Too passive for me.”  
But the Priory gave her what she needed. Knowledge, adventure, and adrenaline.

It had been a while since her last mission. She was on leave at a Lion’s Arch pub when the man had run in, wildly yelling about a Charr warband capturing human prisoners, among which was the man’s sister. There was no clue as to why they were being kept prisoners, the man said, but so far they had kidnapped at least 8 different people.  
The Chain Warband. Ali Ghiera leant forward, head tilted and eyes curious.  
“This warband you speak of,” She asked, holding her mug lightly. “Where can I find them?”  
The man gave her a surprised, but grateful look and rushed to kneel before her in a pleading gesture. “You will go save my sweet sister Angelina?” He asked. Ali shrugged and downed her drink.  
“Answer my question first.” She demanded, resting her chin on her hand. The man nodded and mentioned a secluded area within the Iron Marches, an area that Ali was all too familiar with. She pondered the situation for a moment, then shrugged and got to her feet.  
“Y-you will do it?” The man asked again, concern written all over his face. Ali gave him an unamused look and nodded. “I’ll be back within the week with your sister or news of her whereabouts.” She said curtly, straightening her armour before leaving the pub in a sprint.

 

The Chain warband had indeed a very secluded fortress in the far northeast area of the Iron Marches. Ali had been watching from her hiding spot the entrance for at least 10 hours, observing, analyzing all possibilities within the place. She established her route of entrance, her escape routes, and all possible alternatives, should anything go south.  
There were, at the very least, 6 members of the warband, which she’d identified by colour. There was the one with red fur; the white and black mottled one. The gray tabby, the one whose fur was golden like butter, and the dark gray.  
But the scariest, biggest one – apparently the leader – was the one with pitch-black fur and a bright red mane. He was taller than the average Charr, muscular, with long horns protruding at both sides of his head, making him look all the more menacing.  
She felt the familiar rush of adrenaline preceding a mission and smirked. This would be easy.  
At nightfall, she applied a stealth spell to herself and rushed to the nearest point of entrance she’d identified. She climbed up the wall with ease, thanking the Gods for her knowledge in acrobatics from her younger years.  
The room she’d jumped in was empty, a wide studio with a round table, several chairs, and a fireplace. Ali walked around quietly, squinting at everything in the hopes of finding any indication of where to go. A single door led her down a flight of stairs, into the main room. She closed her eyes and listened intently, focusing on the other three entrances before her, trying to decide which one would take her to where the prisoners were.  
A faint groan could be heard from her left, and her eyes flew open. She turned and without hesitating went into that gate, smiling proudly at the sight of 8 females in there, all in separate cells.  
One of them looked up at her with despair in her eyes, only to be replaced by confusion, then fear.  
“N-no… Get out of here…” She murmured pitifully, groaning as she tried to move. “It’s- it’s a tr-“  
Ali squinted, confused. “What?”  
A low, blood-curling snarl was heard behind her, and Ali only had time to turn around and see the dark-furred Charr before she was knocked out cold.

 

When Ali opened her eyes, she was locked in an isolated cell, away from the other prisoners. She tried to move, only to find her hands had been chained to the wall, effectively immobilizing her. Ali groaned heavily and rolled her eyes, knowing that escaping would be now a harder task than expected.  
It was not until then that she realized she was being watched. She looked up and out of the cell, only to find the charr that had knocked her out, his deep red eyes fixated on her own.  
She felt a very unfamiliar shiver run down her spine.  
The Charr chuckled and got on his feet, towering over her by at least a good two feet above her height, making her feel suddenly very fragile.  
“It’s funny,” he began to say in a low, deep growl. “We hunt women to make them our prisoners, yet here you are, willingly walking into our fortress like that.”  
Ali rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “I’m here to end you, Charr.” She hissed, pulling on the chains that bound her to the wall with an annoyed look.  
“I’m terrified.” The Charr replied flatly, sarcasm dripping from his curled lips. “Quit that. You’re not going anywhere… Not by your own free will, at least.” He added in a lower, darker tone, smirking.  
Ali didn’t like that smirk. It made him look even more terrifying than she cared to admit. She sighed in defeat and looked away, glaring at the wall.  
The charr’s smirk widened.  
“Do you have a name, human?” He inquired. Ali didn’t respond, eliciting an annoyed groan from the Charr.  
“If you don’t tell me your name, I’ll just call you my pet.” He threatened.  
Ali glared at him and rolled her eyes, sighing.  
“Elisa.” She murmured quietly. “Elisa Alighieri.”  
The charr squinted, seemingly recognizing the name, but said nothing.  
“Xarrus Chainwielder.” He retorted curtly.  
Ali looked at him with a confused look. “What are you even doing?” She inquired acidly, glaring at him. Xarrus shrugged.  
“I have my orders.” He replied dismissively. “And I have to clean you, so I might as well know who I’m cleaning.”  
Ali’s eyes widened with shock. “You have to do what?!” She screeched, her breathing hitching suddenly.  
Xarrus shrugged. “The boss wants to meet you, but he wants me to clean you first.” He explained, pulling out a set of keys to open the gate to her cell. Ali squirmed and struggled in her spot, feeling helpless as he grabbed the handcuffs and detached them from the wall.  
“If you struggle, you’re going to get hurt.” He threatened in a low, violent tone. Ali froze in her place and felt her body lose all physical strength. “Good girl.” Xarrus praised, grinning wickedly.  
Unable to fight back, and feeling her heart pounding against her chest, Ali walked in front of Xarrus, realizing that indeed her body was filthy to say the least.  
“You sick, twisted bastards…” She hissed under her breath when they reached a communal bathroom where at least ten showerheads were evenly spread across the roof. Xarrus laughed darkly and led her to the one furthest away from the entrance where he stopped and turned around to look at her. Something about the way he looked at her made her uneasy, although Ali could not pinpoint exactly what. Then Xarrus trailed one of his claws down the front of her chest piece, and she realized what it was. He was looking at her as if he was planning to eat her.  
With relative ease, he undid the buttons on the front of her chest piece and took it off of her with haste, then forced her to sit on the small makeshift bench closest to them to take off her shoes, as well as her leggings.  
Exposed, and naked as she was, Ali felt her body as fragile as a feather in the vicious, rough hands of Xarrus. He led her to the nearby wall and attached her handcuffs to it, forcing her to bend forward slightly to rest most of her weight on the wall, while her legs were spread apart for balance. She looked down, ashamed of the vulnerable, degrading position the charr had put her in, but she couldn’t help feeling… Odd. Something felt wrong.  
He started the water and Ali yelped, shocked to feel it warm against her tender skin; it reminded her of the place they were at. After all, Ascalon was known for it’s warm, dry weather.  
“Is this some kind of torture you assholes came up with?” She asked snidely, although admittedly, she was enjoying the warm water. It was a nice, welcome feeling. Xarrus snarled from behind her as he grabbed a sponge lathered in soap. She heard a soft thud, signaling that he’d sat down on the floor. Ali gasped lightly when she felt the sponge touch her calf.  
And then, unexpectedly, Xarrus began humming a soft melody. One that Ali had never heard.  
“You’re actually enjoying this. You are twisted, sick bastards and I will gut you alive…” She hissed, tilting her head to try and look at him, only to see part of his body as he kept scrubbing her legs.  
Xarrus chuckled as he kept going, running the sponge up and down her leg in slow, circular motions. Unable to contain her natural response to contact, Ali shifted uncomfortably. Why Xarrus’ hands were so delicate and pleasant with her body was beyond her. She tried to focus her attention on something – anything - other than the charr massaging her tender skin, but to no avail. When his hands trailed up her inner thigh, a little too close to her crotch for comfort, she gasped and tried to shy away, only to be greeted with an iron grip that threatened to pierce her skin with razor sharp claws.  
“Stay still.” He barked. Ali froze and nodded obediently.  
The strokes resumed after a while, except this time they felt… different. She looked around again only to find that Xarrus had dismissed the sponge and was now stroking her skin with his bare hands, his claws dragging lightly over her skin, enough to make her shiver and get goose bumps. It was an oddly stimulating sensation, one that she was surprisingly welcoming. She caught herself thinking how, if he was going to be this pleasant and tender with her while cleaning the rest, she wouldn’t mind it at all. In fact, she welcomed it.  
Then his long, rough fingers brushed against her crotch, and Ali couldn’t help the low, guttural moan escaping her lips. One of his fingers pushed further up against her now wet slit and she felt her knees weaken. How far was the leader going to see anyway? Why was he cleaning so meticulously?  
When his finger rubbed against her clitoris in small, circular motions, it clicked in her brain.  
He wanted this. He was doing it on purpose.  
“You son of a bitch-“ She panted heavily, trying to focus on steadying her erratic breathing rather than the slow, persistent moves of his expert hands.  
“Yeah,” he purred back, his voice soft as velvet as he kept touching her, mercilessly teasing her. “Why did you think all our prisoners were female?”  
Ali was about to say something, but a particularly swift stroke made her yelp and moan instead. Xarrus laughed again and pushed further, his finger rubbing her in all the right ways, making her squirm and moan softly.  
“S-stop-“ she mumbled weakly, although the darkest, most feral part of her was begging for quite the opposite.  
“I love human females in heat. You’re so sensitive, and soft.” Xarrus purred, ignoring her pleas. Ali felt his massive head get closer to her crotch and breathe in slowly. “And you smell so tasty.”  
Ali shivered when a long, slick tongue lapped hungrily at her wet slit, before pressing it into her warm, wet entrance, making her scream in delight.  
Xarrus kept going, wiggling and pushing his tongue around while his hands held her ass cheeks spread apart, and Ali fought against all her instincts to not scream and beg for more. Instead she bit her lower lip and buried her face in her arms, embarrassed of how wet and ready she was for it, or how willing her body was to comply when he spread her legs further apart to gain a better access to her.  
“Please d-don’t-“ She begged, weaker this time. “Please don’t stop—“  
Xarrus paused and pulled out his flexible tongue.  
“What did you say?” He asked, clearly confused. Ali tilted her head and glowered at him.  
“You heard me. Keep going.” She insisted, panting softly and face flush with arousal.  
Xarrus gaped at her for a moment, before adjusting himself further and going back to fucking her with his tongue, this time humming with delight at her willingness.  
Ali turned her head away and closed her eyes, moaning with every thrust of his tongue. She pushed back into his small, relentless thrusts, eliciting a better contact from him.  
When he pulled his tongue out, however, she made a small, disgruntled noise in protest. She was about to start complaining, when his dark, velvety voice thundered in her ear.  
“And now, the rest of you.”  
His expert tongue began running all over her back, in a way similar to that of a feline preening, until it reached her neck. She gasped and tilted her head, providing him a better access to her sensitive skin, where he kept licking happily. His huge hands were now rubbing her sides, while his crotch was pressed flush against her exposed ass.  
She felt a long, hard shaft pressing in between her butt cheeks, making her freeze.  
Ali tilted her head to look back and what she could see got her slightly horrified: a long, pink, ridged cock was popping out of a slit hidden in his fur, fully erect and pressing persistently against her entrance. No! That’s too big! The most conscious part of her brain yelled, immediately getting shut down by the feral, lustful part of her. She looked up at his face, eyes wide with fear and desire, and he purred with delight, guiding his massive cock into her entrance. Ali winced and inhaled sharply, yet she found herself not feeling much pain, other than the dull ache of being stretched so widely. Perhaps she was just too aroused?  
Xarrus’ groan of pleasure made her snap out of her musings and she focused on the sweet pain caused by his cock hilting deep inside her. Xarrus held still, allowing her to get accustomed to the invasive feeling; then, achingly slowly, Xarrus began rocking his hips, pulling all the way out then pushing back in until he was buried to the hilt again. And he kept doing it, again and again, slowly picking up his pace, until he was relentlessly thrusting into her with all the force that his massive, muscular body allowed.  
Ali howled with delight every time the ridged tip of his cock pressed against her sweet spot, eyes closed and face flush as he kept thrusting inside her. She felt Xarrus’ hand tangle in her hair while the other one went to cup one of her breasts, fondling it firmly and making her squirm in place.  
“Ah- Gods- h-harder—“ She caught herself whining, clinging to her handcuffs that were now her only support, for her legs were weak and felt like butter. “Please-“  
Xarrus was a little too happy to oblige, pounding mercilessly into her; he noticed her weakened state and chuckled darkly, gripping her hips to hold her in place, and then resumed his relentless assault on her small figure.  
The feeling was overwhelming. Without realizing, Ali let out a long moan as she felt her body climax around Xarrus’ hot cock, and her body gave in. Xarrus only had enough time to wrap his arms securely around her waist, ensuring she wouldn’t fall to the floor or otherwise hurt herself, then kept thrusting, oblivious to the fact that the human in his arms had momentarily passed out from the overwhelming explosion of pleasure she’d just experienced, although se woke up immediately after Xarrus, with a low, choked growl unloaded his seed inside her, pounding a few more times before pushing his cock impossibly deeper, pouring out his everything until his wet seed dripped out of her abused hole. Ali moaned again weakly and arched her back, relishing on the invasive feeling of his cock buried to the hilt inside her.  
Xarrus pulled out slowly, panting heavily, and rubbed his fingers against her entrance in what she assumed was a reassuring gesture, until she realized he was just pushing his cum inside her again. Ali wiggled her hips to rub herself against his hand, which elicited a low chuckle from Xarrus.  
“Always so eager.” He noted quietly, before his hand travelled up to press against her ass hole. Ali yelped and winced away from him instinctively.  
“N-no- I’ve never-“  
“Did I fucking ask?” Xarrus barked, instantly burying his middle finger into her ass, making her squeal again and wince. “Shut up and take it, you mewling quim.”  
Ali let out a strangled noise and nodded, feeling his finger curl and stretch her tight entrance, making her wince in pain. “The more you struggle, the more likely I am to hurt you.” He added in a low growl, pumping his finger in and out of her to stretch her further. “Relax. I won’t hurt you if you do as I tell you.”  
And for some unknown reason, she believed him. So Ali tried to relax into his touch, sighing heavily and allowing herself to enjoy the small, persistent thrusts of his hand.  
“Good girl.” Xarrus cooed, pulling his finger out. He then kneeled again and buried his face in her ass, his long, expert tongue lapping at her ass, leaving a trail of hot, sticky spit in it’s way. He pressed his tongue into her bud, effectively lubricating her ass with his saliva. Ali moaned; it was a welcome feeling, a familiar one. She heard a rustle and turned to see him take off what he had left of his armour, making her wonder how had she not noticed he was still almost fully dressed. He moved closer to her and helped her take a few steps forward until her whole body was pressed flush against the wall. “I like taking asses like this better.” He explained quietly against her ear, making her stomach flip over and her heart rate speed up. His cock, being lazily pumped by his free hand, was once again fully erect and dripping at the tip the remnants of his previous load, and Ali couldn’t help but swallow thickly when she felt the tip press against her ass.  
Then he began pushing inside her, and she choked back a scream, breathing heavily as she tried to relax into his warm touch. His hot cock felt like a searing iron bar in her inexperienced ass, but there was an edge of pleasure surrounding the otherwise mind numbing pain. He pushed slowly; holding the base of his cock with one hand while the other fondled her breasts soothingly. Surprisingly enough, Ali noticed, not once had he actually hurt her since she got there. At least, not intentionally. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the huge cock buried halfway into her ass, and he waited to let her get used to it. Ali silently thanked the gods for it and tried again to relax, feeling a bit better after what felt like an eternity, and actually enjoying the warm feeling of his cock in her ass.  
Xarrus kept going then, pushing further deep into the tight, soft ass, and brought his other hand up to her breasts to toy with them some more, making Ali relax and melt into his expert touch.  
“Y-you do this… A lot…?” She asked breathlessly, gasping a couple times in between her words. Xarrus chuckled.  
“Daily. A different woman every day.” He retorted, pushing the last bit until he finally hilted inside her. Ali grimaced.  
“I’ll… I’ll make you a deal.” She offered as he stopped to let her relax again. She could feel Xarrus tilt his head with curiosity. “I… I stay. And I let you do w-whatever depravations you think of. If you let them go.” She offered further, sighing with relief when she realized his cock didn’t hurt anymore inside her ass.  
Xarrus pondered it for a moment, idly stroking her erect nipples as he did. “Anything?” He echoed, and Ali could hear the skepticism dripping from his voice. She tilted her head until she could get a glimpse of his face.  
“Anything.”  
Xarrus froze for a second, but quickly composed himself and kept stroking her breasts, leisurely rolling his hips to thrust lightly into her ass.  
“Deal.”  
With that, Xarrus began thrusting inside her, disregarding the moans and pleas of Ali when his relentless thrusts caused her pain. The pleasure was stronger than the pain though, and soon enough Ali was moaning with delight, panting and squirming every time his cock brushed against the very sensitive tissue within her core. She’d never felt like this before. She’d only been with humans, and a norn once, but never a Charr.  
That was perhaps the reason why, when she felt the strange, bulbous tissue at the base of his cock, hitting against her butt cheeks, she gasped and instinctively shifted away from it. Ali tilted her head to look at Xarrus with a questioning look, to which he only chuckled and licked her neck soothingly.  
“It’s just a knot. It won’t hurt you.” He explained bluntly, before shoving his cock further deep, the ‘knot’ effectively spreading her ass wider than she’d ever been before.  
Ali screamed.  
His tongue served its purpose well, lapping at the sensitive skin on her neck, which eventually led to her relaxing around his knot. She felt uncomfortably full with his extraordinarily big cock inside her, but she couldn’t care less. She wanted more. His thrusts became erratic and shorter, a product of his knot getting slightly stuck in her, but she didn’t care. The reach of his length was enough to have her squirming and moaning with delight.  
“Harder- do it harder, Xarrus…” She begged, closing her eyes and panting.  
Xarrus obliged. His thrusts became stronger, bordering on violently fucking her, while his grip on her breasts tightened. He certainly had never had a woman so willing, so delighted to let him breed her the way he was breeding this one, and he was suddenly very glad of the deal he’d reached with her.  
He could fuck her all his life, and that’s what he was planning.  
“You’re mine now.” He growled, grazing his teeth against her neck; not enough to harm, but enough to leave his mark there. Ali shook her head, refusing to acknowledge his words.  
“I belong to- ah! – no one-“ She hissed, yet her body was putty in his hands.  
A particularly violent thrust followed her words, making her cry out in pain.  
“I said,” He growled darkly, tugging on her hair and biting her neck, harder this time, yet still somehow avoiding hurting her. “You belong to me. You are my pet. My fuck whore. You’re mine. Understood?”  
Ali winced and looked at him with tears in her eyes, then nodded quietly.  
“Say it.” He ordered, thrusting hard again. Ali yelped.  
“I-I’m yours.”  
“And?” Another thrust.  
“I’m your f-f-fuck whore.”  
Xarrus smiled proudly and nodded, letting go of her hair to go back to licking and sucking on her neck. “Good girl.” He praised again, his hands returning all too eagerly to fondle her breasts. “I love kneading this part. It’s the softest. I almost wish I could suck them.” He noted idly, rolling his hips into delicious thrusts that almost sent Ali over the edge. She rolled her eyes and tilted her head backwards, resting it on his shoulder, relishing on the delicious pain that his thrusts caused.  
“Cum for me.” He ordered again, his tongue playfully licking her throat.  
Ali, perhaps from the high of her pleasure, perhaps from her eagerness to comply, or simply because she was already there, immediately climaxed again, moaning Xarrus’ name as she rode her orgasm. Xarrus gave her a pleased purr and thrusted into her a few more times before emptying himself again in her ass, shooting his load so far into her ass that she could almost taste it. Xarrus slowed down but didn’t pull out, his knot still too swollen for him to be able to move without hurting her. Instead, he ran his hands up and down her naked body, fondling and groping her breasts, occasionally wandering down to flick her hyper sensitive clitoris, eliciting mewls of pleasure from his pet.  
“I told you, you’re mine. See how well you follow my orders, pet.” Xarrus purred in her ear, licking it. By now Ali knew that his licks were his way of rewarding her, and she smirked, unable to muster any words, still high with the ecstasy of her climax.  
“Why do you do this?” She inquired finally, after the fog in her brain cleared up enough for her to think coherently.  
Xarrus hummed and shrugged.  
“Because I like it.”  
Ali didn’t feel satisfied with the answer, but said nothing more. Instead she shifted to look up at… Her master.  
“And your boss?” She inquired, quirking an eyebrow. Xarrus looked down at her with a confused look.  
“What has Tribune Brimstone got to do with any of this?” He inquired, making Ali frown in confusion.  
“Didn’t you say you had to clean me up before meeting your leader?” She explained, before realization hit her like a brick. “Oh. You’re the leader, aren’t you?”  
Xarrus chuckled darkly and licked her throat, while his hands groped her crotch.  
“You’re a smart one, aren’t you?”  
Ali winked at him. “Why do you think I was sent here?”  
Xarrus shrugged, and finally felt able to pull out of her without harming her, so he did. Her ass was now dripping a thin thread of cum red and swollen from all the activity it’d been subject to.  
Xarrus fixed himself before undoing her handcuffs. “You have permission to roam around, on one condition.” He said, holding her body to give her support. Ali tilted her head at him. “You can’t clean your ass, or your pussy, from my seed. You’re all mine and I don’t want any other idiot trying to touch you. Understood?” He grumbled, crossing his arms and giving her a stern look.  
Ali rolled her eyes and nodded.  
“Yes, master.” She said sardonically. “Can I get dressed now?”  
Xarrus squinted and grinned devilishly. “I would prefer you stay naked, so I can take you whenever I want.”  
“Don’t you fear others may try as well?”  
Xarrus growled and shook his head. “You have my mark now. If they try, they know I will gut them.”  
Ali shrugged. “I guess I can, then. I’ll walk around naked.”  
Xarrus laughed and gave her a small bag with clothes inside it. “Here they are.” He said, leaning forward to lick her cheek. Ali grabbed the bag and gave him an unamused look.  
“Remember my rules. I will know if you so much as try to wipe any of it off.” He warned, before turning to get dressed.  
Ali mimicked him, slowly putting on her armour. For some reason, she had the strange feeling that she was going to get more than just rushes of adrenaline in this place.  
It was, after all, her favourite part of her job.


End file.
